


Cheer Up Sleepy Jean

by broadwayboy69



Series: Dreams Do Come True: Klaine Family Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Babysitting, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayboy69/pseuds/broadwayboy69
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first night away from their first child and they ask Sam to babysit her for them. Blaine is nervous about leaving the baby, Kurt needs some adult time with Blaine, and Sophie shows some major attachment to her daddies.





	

“She has already had dinner so don’t forget her bedtime bottle at exactly seven. Her bedtime routine should start by six thirty and she should be in bed by eight.” Blaine lectures with wide worried eyes.  
“Right, I remember,” Sam politely responds taking the baby from Kurt who looks ready to walk out the door without Blaine.  
“And sometimes she doesn’t want to eat because she has all those digestive issues, if she is refusing to eat try burping her frequently. If it’s really bad there is some medicine the pediatrician gave us. ” Blaine continues reaching to stroke her hair.  
“Got it” Sam answered again politely hoping Blaine will stop worrying. He starts bouncing the baby so she doesn’t begin to fuss with her daddy, though she currently seems content to pull at Sam’s face.  
“And don’t forget Humphrey, the turtle, is for playtime and Judy, the lion, is for sleeping and-“ Blaine adds picking up a stuffed animal hugging it to his chest and bouncing it as he watched Sam bounce the baby.  
“And Patty, the elephant is for when she gets fussy and cries. Blaine you act like I have never been over here with her before. Sophie and I hang all the time. Right baby girl?” Sam cuts him off, reminding Blaine, as he blows a raspberry on her tummy to get her laugh hysterically, because honestly he is over here all the time to play with her.  
“Oh … Kurt maybe we should cancel and stay. It’s too soon to leave her alone,” Blaine started still bouncing the stuffed animal looking at Sophie with sad eyes.  
“Blaine, she will not be alone, Sam will be with her. And Sam is great with her that’s why we picked him to be her godfather. Everything will be fine. The cab is waiting so we need to go now.” Kurt said softly easing the toy out of Blaine’s arms.  
Once they both said their goodbyes to Sam and Sophie, Kurt made sure to push Blaine out the door before he could stall any longer. Sam wasn’t too worried, he had a huge hand in raising his younger siblings and he was around all the time with Blaine and the new baby. Plus as far as babies go she was a pretty chill and easy one to care for.  
But things aren’t always as the seem …  
As soon as the door was closed Sophie stopped smiling and giggling and waited for second before letting out a tearful “aaa” and “eee” … sounding like a question. Then came the inconsolable crying. Sam had honestly never seen this from her before, but this was also the first time Kurt and Blaine really left her alone with someone else.  
“Oh no, shhhh” Sam soothed rocking her again, “It’s okay. Look it’s Patty,” he said enthusiastically waving the jingly elephant trying to get her to stop crying. But Patty didn’t seem to help the situation and as if to prove her point Sophie grabbed and threw Patty at the floor.  
“Okay we don’t like Patty right now. How about we watch some sesame street, we love them still right? Abby always makes us feel better.” After turning on an episode where the pink fairy puppet started to dance and sing about friendship, Sophie’s cries settled into little hiccups and sniffles. It was as if she still wanted to cry about missing her daddies but she wanted to hear the TV as well. Sam gently bounced her along to the friendship song singing along quietly in the background.  
Honestly the amount of kids shows Blaine and Sam could sing by now amused their friends who yet to have any kids, but Blaine refused to play anything else in front of her. Sam is forbidden to ever tell this to Blaine, but he once caught Kurt singing some Hedwig tune as he was getting her dressed for the day. After Sam stopped laughing and Kurt stopped threating to destroy him if he ever told Blaine, all he could say was “you try listening to your spouse sing “Hot Dog!” when you’re nibbling their neck. If I hear another song about colors and numbers my ears may bleed.” Sam also happened to know when she cuddled with Burt on the sofa he would watch football, deadliest catch, or some old black and white army show, and change the channel as soon he heard Blaine.  
Sam thought she was beginning to settle down but then she glanced back at the door and her sniffles started up again. He hushed her again softly reaching for Patty to help soothe her. He let her cuddle the elephant a little longer, and though she was no longer wailing he could tell she was still very upset her daddies were still gone. “Alright, it’s almost six so how about a little tummy time before bed? You love tummy time with your Uncle Sammy and Kurt loves when you exercise those cute chubby limbs of yours.” He placed her on her playtime mat and pulled out some of her many toys for her to play with. These days she is more excited about moving around so the toys usually got forgotten. Unless someone places them just out of her reach and she needs to crawl or roll to get to it. Now immersed into her playing she forgotten her tears and began to babble, though it wasn’t as happy and giggly as it normally was.  
“I know your Daddies left you with me, but you still love Uncle Sammy right?”  
She looked up at him with wide wet eyes before throwing one of her soft blocks at him, shrieking with laughter when he picked it up and handed it back to her.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind of you to share. You should teach your Papa to share better.” Sam jumped as he heard the phone ring loudly wondering if Kurt somehow magically heard him. Blaine and Kurt were above nanny-cams right?  
“Oh no Sophie!” He gasped loudly; she stopped playing and watched him carefully. “It looks like Papa knows what I said about him. Let’s play it cool okay? Please don’t rat me out.”  
He put them on speaker right away so he could continue to play with Sophie. “Hey guys how is it going?” He answered brightly.  
“Hi Sam, it would be going great except Blaine won’t stop freaking out. Everything is okay right- ow Blaine! Fine here. Sam, Blaine wants to talk to you.”  
“Oh man Sophie Papa isn’t too thrilled with Daddy right now” Sam teased  
“aaaeee?” Sophie mimicked crawling over to Sam and using him to try to stand.  
“yes Daddy!” He said eagerly, excited she was getting so close to her first words.  
“What? Daddy? She said Daddy and I missed it?” Blain rushed out panicked on the phone, causing Sam to roll his eyes. “Sam you have us on speaker right? Sophie please say Daddy again” Blaine began to beg.  
“Dude, she didn’t say Daddy, she was just babbling and recognized what I said. She does it all the time with you and Kurt.” Sam reassured Blaine as calmly as he could, hearing Kurt urging Blaine that she was fine and they should continue eating.  
“So she’s okay?” Blaine asked worried.  
“She is doing wonderful, we’re having an extravaganza that put’s Rachel’s train-wreck to shame.” Sam joked finally getting Blaine to laugh a little and Kurt to exclaim that he wasn’t funny. Sophie laughed loudly the minute she heard her Daddy laugh on the phone. She bounced her knees in excitement before falling backwards and looking curiously at Sam, as if it was his fault she fell. “Blaine we’re going to get ready bed, I suggest you go back to your meal and try not to call me again. I promise to call if anything goes wrong and I promise video everything cute she does, so you don’t miss anything.”  
“Okay, yeah. Thanks.”  
“Alright little lady, ready for a pajama party?” Sam asked her starting to calm his excited voice down to calm her down. As he changed her from one of her many outfits into her cotton heart feet pajamas he sang out a made up tune about getting her dressed for bed. He hoped it would make her feel better since Blaine did it all the time with almost everything he did with her. “There now, we are all warm and snuggly in our pj’s” Sam said as he finished up the last couple snaps.  
“Now how about a story before bottle and bed? I know how much we love “pat the bunny”.” Sam grabbed the book and got comfy with Sophie in the large, surprisingly comfortable, nursery chair. He did his best impressions as he read the book aloud encouraging Sophie to interact with the book.  
Once he finished with the book. He took Sophie into the kitchen to prepare her bottle. In the past she had been extremely fussy with her feedings. It took Kurt and Blaine some time to find the formula that didn’t upset her tummy, but because so many had upset her she no longer enjoyed feedings and often refused to eat. Blaine hopes she will grow past it as they introduce solid foods to her. As the bottle heated up he placed the burp rag over his shoulder, remembering how much she tended to spit up all over Kurt and Blaine. At first she fussed a little, moving her head into Sam to prevent him access to her mouth, but soon she gave in. As she sucked down the formula her eyes began to droop. Every few ounces Sam burped her to keep her from getting any stomach pains. She thankfully only spits up once and a very little.  
After a successful feeding Sam thinks he has got this baby thing down, but as he starts to actually put her to bed she starts her crying all over again. Sam wonders if she can tell it’s nighttime, it would be the very first time Kurt and Blaine did not put her to bed. He hopes he got the bedtime routine right. He does everything he can to soothe her. In the end she eventually just wears herself out and falls asleep. He quickly and quietly grabs the baby monitor and goes back out to the living room to watch some television.  
Sam begins to feel tired himself a little after midnight. Kurt and Blaine aren’t due back until tomorrow morning so they told him to sleep in their room, since the guest room isn’t finished yet. However, when Sam thinks about sleeping in their bed he feels super weird about it and opts to sleep on the sofa instead.  
Sam jolts awake when he hears the front door and quickly looks at the time. It’s a little after three in the morning so he has no idea who is coming in, but whoever they are they have a key. He is a little shocked to find Blaine stumble in giggling and hanging off of Kurt telling him how pretty and wonderful he is.  
“Blaine I swear if you wake the baby you will be until diaper duty until she is potty trained. This is still my night off from baby duty.” Kurt hisses quietly at Blaine. Blaine just giggles quietly and shushes himself or Kurt. Kurt sighs heavily and frustrated before looking up and seeing Sam.  
“Oh Sam, I’m sorry we woke you,” Kurt apologizes sincerely with Blaine still attached to him. He is no longer hanging off of Kurt but is either trying to cuddle Kurt or morph their bodies into one.  
“It’s alright. What are you doing home so early?”  
“Well someone missed Sophie too much to spend the night away.” Kurt said with fondness in his voice.  
“That’s really unlike to admit-“ Sam started  
“Not me! Blaine!” Kurt interrupted sounding almost insulted.  
“Really? The same super drunk Blaine that’s smelling your hair?” Sam laughed teasing Kurt. Blaine stopped smelling Kurt’s hair for a second to pout and mumble that he wasn’t that drunk.  
“This is the excited happy Blaine because I let him come home early. You miss super depressed and worried Blaine.” Kurt clarified.  
“I love you Kurt, but I wanna see our baby.” Blaine finally interrupted still not detaching himself from Kurt.  
“Blaine you know where her room is. Just don’t wake her up!” Kurt lectured.  
“And don’t throw up on her either” Sam added laughing at Kurt’s horrified face. “So what happened tonight?”  
Kurt toed off his shoes and led them into the living room as he begun his story. “Blaine wouldn’t stop worrying about Sophie even after we got off the phone with you. But because it was our anniversary and I wanted everything to be perfect and try for romance I took his phone privileges away. Then I kept refilling his wine glass hoping he would eventually forget we left her for the first time ever-“  
“Wait he got drunk off wine?” Sam asked shocked and amused.  
“Do not judge, it’s been a very, very, long time since we have had any kind of alcohol. We only save it for special occasions to live a longer life, I will not have a premature death and leave her because I like to indulge myself.” Kurt defended. Sam now remembered this being a sore subject with Kurt and he really hoped Kurt didn’t bring it up to Blaine. He didn’t want that lecture again.  
“Sorry, you’re right. Please continue.” After years of watching Kurt and Blaine bicker and make up he has learned the magic words to skip a fight.  
“Well you know how drinking also makes Blaine horny. So after I remembered what being a teenager felt like by-“  
“Please skip the details. Blaine and I are bros, but there are some things we keep secret.” Sam interrupted trying to keep the images out of his mind.  
“Anyway after that we were blissed out and I maybe got a half hour of sleep before Blaine woke me up crying and begging for me to drive him home because he never got to say goodnight and how much she needs him.” Kurt finished trying avoiding Sam’s judgmental look.  
“Kurt,” Sam starts “You and I both know Blaine isn’t a crying drunk.”  
“Okay fine, I woke Blaine up after he passed out because I missed her and couldn’t stay away any longer. I technically made it the whole night though.” Kurt pouted at the fact that Sam saw through him. “You can’t judge me, you have no idea what it feels like.” Kurt added still avoiding Sam’s knowing look.  
“If it makes you feel better, she missed you a lot too.” Sam offered. “Right after you left she cried for a while, I got her to calm down for a while, but at bed time she missed you all over again.”  
Kurt melted at that and headed back into the nursery with Blaine.  
Sam waited a couple seconds before sneaking back to peak into the nursery.  
In the nursery Blaine was already asleep in the chair and Kurt was now looking over the crib at a sleeping Sophie. He heard Kurt whisper to her with an almost wet sounding voice, “Sophie I love you, and sometimes I might have to go away for a little bit, but I promise to always come back to you.”  
“Kurt-“ Blaine called from the chair, sticking an arm out. Sam watched carefully as Kurt climbed in and snuggled up to Blaine.  
He waited until he knew they were both asleep before placing a blanket over them and heading back to the sofa, deciding to stay the rest of the morning. If he played his cards right and Blaine wasn’t too hung over he might even make him some pancakes for breakfast.


End file.
